


Sokka the Wolf Warrior

by Kyuubi16



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Blood, Canon Compliant, F/M, Gore, Harems, Lemon, Multi, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubi16/pseuds/Kyuubi16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to bring balance to the world the Avatar is going to need some help. Destiny takes a turn when on the verge of death, Sokka is saved by a Wolf spirit. As a result his hidden potential is brought forth. Sokka x Harem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokka the Wolf Warrior

Wolf Warrior Sokka  
0  
Sokka x Harem (Toph x Sukki x Yue x Ty Lee x Azula)  
Kaatang  
Maiko  
0  
Author's Note  
0

Because I know you've all been dying for a competent Avatar harem story that isn't crossed over with Naruto so here we go. Enjoy the prologue of this newest story.

0  
Story Start  
0  
The world of spirits was said to be an endless paradise. In this world of spirits all matters of life born and unborn thrived. One being in particular descended now to the Four Nations to begin its search for the missing Avatar. One labored breath after another dragged from his lungs as he pushed himself on, the howling wind fought his frame trying hard to deny what he knew was ahead. His time on this world before he was about to pass on was coming nigh. His body was old and he didn't have much time. He would have to find someone to pass his knowledge onto someone.

That was when something stung his nose, the faint scent of the coppery sensation of blood gliding over his nose as he continued along the trail. With the last burst of strength in his body the creature's legs began to pick up speed. The fur of the creature was as white as the snow and his gaze sagely. This creature was a wolf, a noble creature that didn't know fear. With a roar the beast startled the other wolf like creatures that were gathered around and attacking the body of something. The wolf used his power, his presence as an Alpha to cause the creatures to stand down, but the shaggy looking snow wolxes stood there ground. The long fox like tails swished back and forth as they barred their teeth. The wolf then let out a howl as snow around it picked up and began hurling itself as the wolxes causing them to retreat.

The wolf then went over to the body of the child. The child's dark skin indicated that he was of the Water Tribe, deep bites and scratches; he could hardly be older than fifteen or sixteen. By his side was that of a sphere. The Avatar's body wasn't all that far from his current location. If he doubled his time he should be able to make it to the Avatar and revive him, but at the cost of the life of this child before him. The wolf's body would give out before he would be able to take the child back to his village.

The wolf looked up and noticed the presence of the moon and began pondering his choices. His muzzles graced against the child's hand. It was cold and his life was fading. The wolf decided to make a choice and used the last of his power to save the life of this child. That was then the creature made a decision. His aura began to extend from his now glowing body. The body of the wolf creature faded as its essence poured into the body of the teenage boy. Upon that day, and by that one simple action the entire course of history was going to be changed. The Wolf Warrior was born and he wasn't taking any prisoners.


End file.
